Märchen Saga
by Nate-Awesome-Kirkland
Summary: Historias basadas en la saga de canciones del album con el mismo nombre de Sound Horizon. Primera: La princesa durmiente en el ataud de cristal (Fem! HibarixMukuro)
1. Garasu no Hitsugi de Nemuru Himegimi

Buenas! Gente hermosa y preciosa que lee las historias que publico!

¿Como se encuentran? Espero que muy bien :D

En fin, hoy les traigo esta saga que comencé a escribir!

Corresponde a la saga de canciones con el mismo nombre de Sound Horizon, las cuales mas que canciones son una historia entrelazada entre si :P

La primera que de ellas corresponde al pecado de la envidia.

* * *

**Nombre**: La princesa durmiente en el ataud de cristal.

**Personajes**: Fem! Hibari Kyoya, Reborn, Uni, Fon, Haru, nuestro príncipe "necrofilico" Mukuro!, ademas de Kusakabe como el cazador y los siete enanitos (Gokudera, Dino, Yamamoto, Ryohei y otros que despues los pensare xDD)

**Historia que le corresponde**: Blancanieves y los siete enanitos.

**Advertencia**: Yangire, Daños a la infancia (?) y una Fem! Hibari que es un poco mas cariñosa de lo normal xDDD

* * *

Bajo la luz de la luna, un hombre camino por el bosque oscuro, sus pasos resonaban bajo aquel lugar. A lo lejos vislumbro algo de cristal y rápidamente se encontró con el altar dedicado a una princesa, una de largo cabello negro como el ébano y piel tan pálida como la nieve. Sintió como la niña que le acompañaba, apretaba con sus manos su pantalón.

―La princesa que duerme en el ataúd de cristal―Recito en voz lo suficientemente alta, como para que la niña lo escuchara―. Tú, ¿Cómo llegaste a ese estado?

/…/…/

― ¿Entonces, tendré una nueva mamá? ―Pregunto de nuevo la pequeña con emoción, al observar a su padre peinando su larga cabellera oscuro―.

―Sí, procura llevarte bien con ella, Kyoya―Le respondió con una sonrisa el mayor mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de la pequeña―.

El invierno llego rápidamente y con ello la boda entre el rey y la nueva reina se dio, la única heredera parecía más que feliz con eso, pero poco después de la primavera llegara, el rey murió de una incurable enfermedad, dejando a su pequeña hija de cinco años con la fría madrastra que no quería a la niña.

―Espejito, Espejito―Hablo la mujer de cabello castaño mirándose en el espejo―, ¿De este reino quien es la más hermosa?

―Eres, por supuesto, tu mi reina.

La elegante mujer soltó una risa, mientras desaparecía por los largos pasillos del castillo. Así, el tiempo pase con rapidez, Kyoya se había convertido en una joven doncella de corto cabello oscuro como el ébano, piel tan pálida como la nieve y labios tan rojos como la sangre. Ya no quedaba rastro de la dulce chica que existió alguna vez, solo había una joven fría y distante.

―Espejito, Espejito―Hablo la mujer de cabello castaño mirándose en el espejo―, ¿De este reino quien es la más hermosa?

―Eras, por supuesto, tú mi reina, pero ahora lo es aquella joven llamada Kyoya.

―Imposible! ―Grito en su más perdido delirio y se dirigió a uno de los guardianes del castillo―. Busquen al mejor cazador del reino! Y díganle que me traiga el corazón de la princesa! Si no lo hace, córtenle la cabeza!

/…/…/

―Aléjate! ―Grito mientras corría y tropezaba con la ramas que sobresalían de los árboles, detrás se podía observar a un joven de extraño peinado, con un hacha en su mano―. Pensé que eras mi aliado! No de la bruja!

―Lo lamento, Kyo-san―dijo este mientras seguía persiguiendo a la chica―, pero si no te mato, voy a dejar sola a mi hermana pequeña y no puedo hacer eso!

―Entonces hagamos algo! Yo no vuelvo a ese castillo y tu consigues un corazón de cualquier animal!

―Eso suena bien, pero que animal debo de tomar?

―Mira! Cerca hay un jabalí! ―Señalo a la lejanía y luego siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una casa en el bosque, abrió la puerta, cayó al suelo cansada y finalmente dormida.

/…/…/

―Hay alguien! ―Chillo un enano rubio, mientras observaba a la joven desde cerca―.

―Solo viene a comerse la comida de Lambo! ―Se quejó uno de cabello negro―.

―Oye, chica! Levántate! ―Trato de levantarla uno de cabello plateado y de mirada esmeralda―

―…Buenas―Dijo esta al ver a los siete enanos.

* * *

Esta es la primera parte, la próxima la subo mañana o pasado. Espero que les guste.

Escogí a Mukuro como el principe, porque es el que mas se parece a Tettere (El principe original), ojos heterocromaticos y botas de teibole... digo, botas tan altas xDD

Por lo mismo fue a la versión femenina de Hibari, pues es la que mas se parece a la original.

Dejen un review si les gusto :D

Janne :DD


	2. Garasu no Hitsugi de Nemuru Himegimi 2-2

Gente hermosa! ¿Como están?

Si, se que últimamente ando con un humor que parezco un unicornio que vomito arcoiris a cada rato xDDD Lo sé, no hay de que preocuparse

En fin, aquí esta la ultima parte de esta historia, en la próxima tendremos a Tsuna de protagonista :DDD

* * *

**Nombre**: La princesa durmiente en el ataud de cristal.

**Personajes**: Fem! Hibari Kyoya, Reborn, Uni, Fon, Haru, nuestro príncipe "necrofilico" Mukuro!, ademas de Kusakabe como el cazador y los siete enanitos (Gokudera, Dino, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Tsuna y Basil)

**Palabras**: 1,355...creo.

**Historia que le corresponde**: Blancanieves y los siete enanitos.

**Advertencia**: Yangire, Daños a la infancia (?) y una Fem! Hibari que es un poco mas cariñosa de lo normal xDDD

* * *

― ¿Quién eres tú? ―Pregunto uno de los guardias a un hombre trajeado de gafas quien tenía una sonrisa socarrona adornándole los labios―.

―No necesitan de saberlo, solo les vine a traer esto―Dijo al lanzarle una bolsa de color oscuro, que desprendía un olor putrefacto―. Ahora me despido.

―Oye bastardo! Vuelve aquí! ―El guardia trato de ubicar al hombre que hasta hace minutos había estado frente a él, pero no pudo ubicarlo―, ¿Qué diablos será esta cosa?

Al abrir la bolsa, rápidamente la dejo caer al suelo, dentro había un corazón…humano?

/…./…/

―Princesa Kyoya, procura no abrirle la puerta a nadie más, bien? ―Dijo uno de los enanitos, de cabello rubio y mirada azul―.

―Pero Basil, ¿Qué pasa si alguien trata de hacerle algo a la princesa? ―Dijo otro de cabello castaño, jalándose los cabellos―.

―Entonces, Kyoya! No aceptes nada de extraños! ―Chillo el de cabellos rubios y mirada castaña―.

―Entendido―Respondió la princesa, mientras asentía.

―Cuídate, Princesa Kyoya―Hablo alegremente uno de mirada mostaza, mientras se despedía de la joven―.

―Ten mucho cuidado, al extremo! ―Se despidió un albino, todos los demás salieron despidiéndose de la princesa, quien se sentó en el suelo a descansar―.

― ¿Hay alguien aquí en esta casa? ―Al escuchar la voz de una anciana, la morena se acercó a la ventana, en donde se encontró a una anciana con una canasta repleta de manzanas―

―Lo lamento, anciana―Le dijo amablemente―, pero no hay nadie más que yo en esta casa.

― ¿Estás sola? Qué bien! Así puedo darte una de mis rojas manzanas!

―Perdón pero no puedo aceptar algo de una extraña.

―No seas tan paranoica, muchacha! Para que veas que no es cierto, voy a partirla en dos! ―La anciana partía la manzana en dos y le entrego la mitad a la de cabello oscuro―.

―Entonces, Buen provecho! ―Al haber cedido a la voz del diablo, el séptimo pecado tiene un sabor dulce*― Algo pas…

Al haber probado la manzana, la joven cayó al suelo en un profundo sueño.

/…/…/

―Espejito, Espejito―Hablo la mujer de cabello castaño mirándose en el espejo―, ¿De este reino quien es la más hermosa?

―Eres, por supuesto, tu mi reina.

La elegante mujer soltó una risa, mientras desaparecía por los largos pasillos del castillo

/…/…/

―Ya veo, así que has sido engañada―Hablo el hombre de patillas rizadas, observando a la joven durmiente―. No nos queda de otra que usar la extraña preferencia de aquel hombre para que puedas completar tu venganza.

/…/…/

―Ahh, de nuevo paso lo mismo―Suspiro un joven de larga cabellera azul y ojos bicolores, mientras cabalgaba por el oscuro bosque―, nunca pensé que encontrar una doncella para casarse fuera tan difícil. No me importa si es una niña sin futuro, una anciana que no tiene pasado o un botón sin florecer, podría amar a cualquiera si la encontrara.

Al encontrar un riachuelo, decidió dejar al caballo en aquel lugar para que descansara y el poder caminar por el oscuro bosque, pues se había perdido al llegar el atardecer. No había ni una huella de sus hombres, en lo lejos pudo vislumbrar algo de cristal y rápidamente decidió acercarse. El joven se acercó al ataúd de cristal, pudo observar a los siete enanos llorar frente al ataúd de cristal.

―Disculpa, ¿pero podría acercarme?

―Es….

―Un…

―Prin…

―cipe!

―Salvala!

―Por favor!

/…/…/

―Vaya, la respuesta aquí es rápida―Se quejó el hombre de patillas rizadas―. Ahora, pronto tu despertar llegara, ¿Esta listo tu corazón?

/…/…/

―Te encontré―El joven quito el vidrio que protegía a la joven y se quedó embelesado con tal belleza, aun muerta parecía ser más bella que ningún ser que había visto, se acercó lentamente hasta posar sus labios en los de la de piel pálida―

―…Buenas.

/…/…/

La boda se celebraría dentro de poco, la joven de cabello negro como el ébano, piel tan pálida y labios rojos como la llama, finalmente se casaría, pero esto no puede quedar así, cierto? Alguien tiene que recibir un castigo!

―Madrastra! Te tengo un regalo! ―Hablo la joven con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios―, la envidia es un pecado muy malo, por eso deberás bailar con estos zapatos ardientes!

La madrastra trato de escapar de su castigo y los guardias le tomaron de los brazos para colocarle los ardientes zapatos, ante el dolor a la madrastra se le dificultaba el bailar.

―Eh? Pasa algo? Estas en la boda de tu hermosa hija! Deberías ser capaz de bailar mejor!

/…/…/

―Con eso damos otra venganza culminada―Suspiro el moreno, a su lado la de cabello verdoso le sonrió―.

―Espejito Reborn, Espejito Reborn―Recito con voz divertida, casi musical―, ¿Quién es la más bonita?

―Esa es, por supuesto, la princesa Uni.

―Si! Soy muy feliz!

* * *

¿Que tal? Les gusto?  
Bueno, voy a dejar aqui la aclaracion que hay:

*: Esa formaba parte de la canción y como me gusta como suena lo deje así. También, en la siguiente historia se menciona un septimo pecado y es porque este es el septimo album del grupo :D

Bueno, el orden esta dado por capricho, originalmente esta vendría siendo la septima o quinta cancion, no recuerdo muy bien, mientras que la siguiente vendria siendo la octava, pero como tambien incluye a Mukuro como principe necrofilico, decidi juntarlas. Tambien este fic tiene el orden al reves, originalmente la saga comienza con la historia de la madre de Mar, la historia de Mar y finalmente las sietes venganzas. Yo voy a tomar este orden: Blanca nieves, La bella durmiente, Hanzel y Gretel, el conde de la barba azul, la posada de la patrona de negro, el poso que separa la vida y la muerte, la santa crucificada, la cancion del crepusculo y finalmente, la razon por la que se convirtio en bruja.

Siguiente pareja e Historia: La bella durmiente (Fem! Tsuna x Mukuro)

Janne :D


End file.
